Michael
Michael (ミカエル, Mikaeru) is an archangel and the one who sent Jeanne d'Arc to search of Amira. Appearance Michael is an angel with long blond hair that extends to his mid-back. His bangs cover the left side of his face, concealing his left eye which is magenta in color unlike his right eye which is blue. He wears dark orange eyeliner and his lips are noticeably red. Michael wears a white headpiece which sits on the back of his head. His outfit consists of a pair of white gloves and knee-high boots, a blue vest with a halterneck, a black and gold collar and frilly shorts. He also wears a waist cape which is split in the front and back. The underside is dark pink while the topside is white with yellow outlines. The cape is bound to his waist by a white and blue belt. Michael's wings curve from his back towards the front in an arch. Personality Michael is a calm and serious angel who always remains unperturbed, even when the situation is critical. Unlike his comrades, he is shown to have great faith in humanity, especially his champion Jeanne d'Arc, and has repeatedly acknowledged their warrior spirit. He also believes that much of the conflict in the world is the result of a lack of communication between the gods and the humans. Plot Shingeki no Bahamut Genesis Michael was among the angels who confronted Amira after she stole and absorbed the God Key. Ambushing her after Amira had been knocked down, Michael struck Amira with his sword and sliced off her right wing. The blow was powerful enough to knock the young demon-angel hybrid out of the holy land and the great angel attempted to pursue her. He was caught off guard when Belzebuth's protective enchantments kicked in and though he was able to easily destroy the astral projection, Michael lost track of Amira. He immediately ordered Jeanne d'Arc and the Orleans Knights to find the thief, aware that this event could cause Bahamut's revival. When the dragon's awakening started to have a negative effect on the realm of gods, Michael came to the defense of several smaller angels and halted the tremors with his powers.Episode 3 Following Amira's capture by his chosen, the execution of Amira and her friends by King Charioce XIII was halted by Michael when he arrived at the palace, accompanied by Uriel and Raphael. After showing the humans that Bahamut was reviving, he ordered them to take proper care of Amira and protect her from the demons. He forbid the king from executing Favaro, Rita, and Kaiser as well. When the demons attacked the royal castle, Michael lent Jeanne some of his power on two separate occasions, the first being to kill Pazuzu and the second to drive off Azazel. When Michael proclaimed that Jeanne D'Arc would become a Holy Knight to slay Bahamut, Gabriel and the gods rejected the idea, saying that Jeanne was a "mere instrument". Gabriel also proclaims that as long as they can identify the mastermind behind the God Key incident, they will assert their control as the their kind should. The next day, during the knighting ceremony of Favaro and Kaiser, Michael paid the humans an unannounced visit, granting Jeanne d'Arc a powerful sword for her services. Michael joins Uriel and Raphael in holding Bahamut's sealEpisode 9. As the seal continues to weaken, Michael realizes that Amira is no longer at the royal castle and hopes Jeanne is doing her best to deal with the situation. He is shocked when Jeanne arrives at his location as a demon and uses the very sword he gave her to kill Raphael and Uriel. Jeanne charges at Michael and knocks him out of the sky, as witnessed by Bacchus, who becomes Jeanne's new target. During the fight, Michael retrieves Rita's antidote and launches his hoverboard into Jeanne's winged demon. He force-feeds the antidote to Jeanne through a kiss...but not before Jeanne fatally stabs him. Michael embraces Jeanne as he falls to the surface. When Jeanne tearfully apologizes, Michael later says that she shouldn't apologize and sadly admits that Bahamut's revival was their punishment for losing Zeus and for treating humans beneath them instead of working with them as equal partners. He later says that the angels have the blame for the consequences, not Jeanne. In his final moments, he promises Jeanne that his spirit will always be with her. Michael is last seen disintegrating into nothingness on Jeanne's lap. Shingeki no Bahamut Virgin Soul Three years after the war with Bahamut, Charioce XVII is crowned King of Anatae and, not in favor of the gods, begins destroying temples meant to worship them. Due to her dislike in the king's actions, Jeanne d'Arc is banished from the Orleans Knights and forced to reside on her own in the outskirts of the city. One night, while Jeanne is praying to a portrait of Michael, her stomach begins to swell painfully and a child is born.Virgin Soul Episode 10 Jeanne believes this child is a gift from Michael, and names her newborn son "El". Because El was born with unique powers, he becomes a target of Charioce XVII and the gods, the latter wanting to use him in their war with Charioce XVII. Michael is noted for being El's father by a few individuals, and both Jeanne and Bacchus believe Michael wants Jeanne to live happily with her son. He is remembered by Jeanne as one of the gods she had regretfully murdered. Jeanne continues to pray to him and believes he is always watching over her and El.Virgin Soul Episode 14 Powers & Abilities Michael is a formidable archangel with a range of abilities. *'Barrier Formation' - Assisted by Raphael and Uriel, Michael could form a stable barrier around Bahamut's weakening seal. He was confident the three of them could keep the Transcendence Key from merging with Bahamut. *'Life Creation' - Presumably as a spirit, Michael was able to bless Jeanne with a child who was born from their combined essence. *'Power Granting' - Michael blessed Jeanne d'Arc with his power which manifested mainly through the spear Maltet. *'Swordsmanship' - Michael owned a divine sword and was very skilled in using it. He was able to cut Amira's wing effortlessly and send her flying through a rock wall with the same strike. He could also slice through Belzebuth's protective charm. Weaknesses Like all beings, Michael possesses a range of weaknesses. *'Bahamut' - Michael struggled to maintain Bahamut's seal alone, requiring the assistance of Raphael and Uriel to contain the reviving dragon. *'Précieuse' - Michael died from a stab wound inflicted by the Précieuse, although he survived much longer than Raphael and Uriel. His spirit, according to him, continued on despite his death. Relationships *El: Michael's son. Michael somehow conceived a child with Jeanne three years after his death. It is believed by some that El was born as a gift from Michael to Jeanne for the purpose of keeping Jeanne company. El died in a similar fashion to Michael, his life fading away right before Jeanne's eyes. *Jeanne d'Arc: Michael's chosen, whom he had blessed with his light so she may serve as a vessel for the gods. Michael trusted Jeanne deeply and often relied on her when situations became troublesome on the surface. However, Michael failed to rescue Jeanne when she needed him most and this drove her to believe Michael and the gods had forsaken her. Michael was horrified when he learned Jeanne had become a god-slaying demon and risked his life to return her to normal, feeding her the necessary antidote through a kiss. Michael forgave Jeanne for her actions and apologized for not being there for her. As his body faded away, Michael promised his spirit would "always be with her." *Uriel and Raphael: Michael was a companion and a fellow archangel to Uriel and Raphael. They did not see eye-to-eye when it came to the humans as Michael favored them while the other two did not. The three served directly under Gabriel and each followed her commands dutifully. They carried out at least two tasks alongside each other (such as speaking to Charioce XIII and containing Bahamut's seal). Michael however, chose to award Jeanne with the Précieuse, a decision that would result in his, Uriel and Raphael's deaths. While struggling to contain Bahamut, Michael witnessed Jeanne, in the form of a vengeful demon, attack and kill Uriel and Raphael using the Précieuse. Michael was visibly saddened by this and fought to undo his mistake. He died moments after them. Quotes In Lore The meaning of Michael's name is a rhetorical question meant to glorify God's characteristics, "Who is like a God?" He is also the one who was said to strike down Lucifer into Hell. Trivia *Michael is the only male archangel featured in the series. *Michael is the second angel to have a child, the first being Nicole. *Michael is the first character to possess heterochromatic eyes. The second is his son El. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: Genesis Category:Gods and Angels